


Snowy Heights

by TwistedLady



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ducktalessecretsanta2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedLady/pseuds/TwistedLady
Summary: It's snowboarding... To the extreme in St. Canard
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Snowy Heights

Winter arrived in St. Canard. Where sidewalks and streets were layered in sheets of white and ice in everywhere. Temperatures well enough to freeze your hands and nose. The perfect time to don your winter gear and spirit. 

Perfect winter perfection. 

"Let's gooooo!!!!"

A young duckling began to dash down the usually busy, but now vacant streets as she threw a snowboard into the air, jumped, and soon glided with it. Her dark red main wrapped underneath her hood and she skidded down the streets, making her mark. 

"Ha. Not so bad if I do say so myself." She said as she carried her board. 

"Gos, wait!"

Behind was a purple boarder, yet not daring or bold enough to do a stunt like her. He wobbled as he struggled with his balance and soon fell and skidded down the street stomach first down towards the girl. 

"Pfft, nice one Darkwing." She said.

"Gosalyn, you have to be more careful! You could've gotten hurt! A car could've came by and struck you! You..."

"Watch out!!"

Another boarder, tall and muscular, came down as he slid down the streets like a crash pro. He started with a flip and a couple of expert skids, but soon landed head first and circled towards and began to crash into the two. 

"Launchpad, that was amazing!" Gosalyn cheered as she high five Launchpad, who was a bit dizzy, but accepted the high five. 

"You call that amazing?" Darkwing gasped. 

"DW, it's fine. I've crashed so many times, I'm used to it. Or have I? I've lost count." Launchpad said, shaking his head. 

"Don't you guys think it's a little bit..." Drake winced as he stood up, standing at his side and holding his side gently. "Extreme?"

Gosalyn scoffed. "Extreme is my middle name."

"Highly doubt it." He said as he helped pick up the snowboards. "There's so much dangers..."

"Said the one who constantly risks his life to save St. Canard." Gosalyn said, wiping a dot of snow off her jacket. "This should be considered like a warm up."

"Yeah," Launchpad added. "during these times, we've been kicking villain butt and nothing but minor scratches.."

"Minor scratches?" Drake said, memories of full body casts, x-ray pictures enough to fill many albums, and constant life insurance cards flooded in. Not to mention fear of Gosalyn getting hurt or worse. "Yeah. Snowboarding is not worth it." 

Launchpad and Gosalyn both gasped as held their hands to their mouths. 

"That's the least Darkwing thing I've ever heard!" Launchpad said. 

"Oh this is going down!" The young girl said. "You need to learn the idea of fun."

"How about we just go back to headquarters and do something there. We can make cookies, drink some..."

"No. No no." Gosalyn waved her finger and turned to Launchpad. "LP, what do you say? Wanna snowboard?"

"Launchpad, please. I'm..."

"Let's do this!" Launchpad yelled excitedly. "Although, I do have somewhere we can do this."

He leaned down to Gosalyn's level and whispered into her ear. Her deep green eyes widened. 

"No way." She said as her mouth grew into the most largest and devil like smirk she had ever had. She laughed and rubbed her palms together like she was making the perfect scheme. "You're a genius Launchpad."

"Wait. What are you guys planning?" Drake asked. 

* * *

  
"I wished I'd never asked." Drake said, his eyes in terror. He, Launchpad and Gosalyn both stood on one snowboard, Launchpad carrying both in his arms and balancing on the tip of the St. Canard bridge, thousand of feet above the icy waters and the icy road. 

"This was you plan?" Drake shrieked as he held on super tight. "For us to die???"

"I didn't think it would be this high. This is actually something." Gosalyn said, adrenaline pumping into her veins, yet a slight twinge of fear as well. 

"Launchpad think about this! Think about the x-rays! Casts! Us!" Drake said, pleaing. 

Launchpad looked down and his eyes widened. "Oh no! What have I done!"

"Easy LP. We just have go down and go somewhere else." Drake said, easing him. 

"I have to go!"

"LAUNCHPAD NO!!" Drake and Gos yelled. 

With the tiniest rock of motion, they went a yonder down the pillar from once they stood.

"Oh my gosh we're doomed!!" Drake yelled as all broke loose as he and Gosalyn held on to dear life onto Launchpad's arms. 

Launchpad, on the other hand, noticed a small snow bank onto the ground. He began to flail his arms and legs that were strapped. 

"Guys, we're gonna crash!!! Hold on!" He yelled. 

Launchpad began to grab both Drake and Gosalyn, embracing them right as they all plopped down towards the snow bank until they were covered in snow. 

* * *

  
"Oh my gosh, that was the most terrifying yet extreme thing I've done!!" Gosalyn said as she took a bite of her cookie. 

Back at headquarters as she began to grab another cookie that Launchpad baked and serve them on a plate. 

"I never want to do that again." 

Drake said as he lifted a glass of milk with his bandaged arm and held his palm to his bruised forehead, which stained of blue and purple. 

"Drake. We'll never force that again." Launchpad said as he held up his hand. "Pilots honor."

"Yeah. Sorry about that Drake." Gosalyn said as she brought the tray over. 

The purple cladded hero just gave a small smile as he tousled her hair. 

"It's fine." He said. "Just next time, let's go down bunny hill." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tunodostres on Tumblr for the ducktalessecretsanta2020!!! I'm sorry this is late, but better late than never.


End file.
